Flying with Friends Isn't Always Fun
by Aqua279
Summary: Wit was looking into his eyes. She knew he was going to die, and he did too. So he ordered her to leave, leave and get to safety. She shook her head, but ran. Never to see him again. Faxness and other....things...yeah.Hehe. I hope you like it!
1. Death is here

Hello pple I wanted to put a story up and for some reason this just popped into my head. Don't worry, there will b fax kk? And something else, cause I love romance kk??

Flying with friends isn't always fun.

_Run! _She urged her self. Her heart was pounding as hard as her shoes slapping against the wet pavement beneath her feet. She'd just seen her big brother get murdered and she was next. This wasn't the time for her to be a big baby. _Run! You can do it!_ She urged herself, breathing deeply through her nose. Her light blue hair flew around her face, momentarily blinding her. She didn't have time for this! Wit was not in the _mood_ for it. She'd seen Ryan killed, and her hair wanted to get in her face! The noise around her died away as she flew past the playground, emptied of children for the rain. Kit was running the other way, trying to save the one and only Wit. Poison promised her brother he would take care of her, should anything happen to him, but he'd gotten lost in the chaos. Demon wasn't around either. _Crush wasn't even here! She was always here_!

Wit rounded the corner, hearing her pursuer slow to catch his breath. She jumped as high as she could, whipping open her blood red wings. (Pic of her in my profile, if I can get it in there….). She was not ready for all of this. Wit blinked her pink, teary eyes and flew straight above where she'd watched as her brother was killed. It wasn't fair. What did he do to them?!

_He existed. That's what he did. And that's why they're after you. Because you exist in this world when you shouldn't. Talk about tough luck! _She thought to her self, finally letting her tears fall. It wasn't fair that someone who only cared about everything got killed when he shouldn't have. First it was Milli, then Piper, then Aqua, now Ryan! Some of these people were going to get what was coming for them. And if no one else was going to give it to them, she would. One of her heart pins felt loose in her now messed up long blue piggy tails. It was still raining out, and she didn't need to catch a cold.

"Wit! Where are you?!" Some ones voice woke her from her sleep. It was still raining, and still cold from where Wit was sitting, but that didn't matter. Poison was here! Even if he was the most annoying one of the group, he was still going to help. Even if he didn't want to. He'd promised her brother. _So there!_ She thought triumphantly. When Poison flew up to her, his face wasn't joyful, like always, his purple eyes held no gleefulness that showed when he'd just played a prank on someone. No, his face was ashen, sad. It was covered in dirt and blood, possibly his own. He flew to her, hugging her hard.

"It's okay, now. We've gotcha Wit." Kit was the oldest, but Ryan was in charge. He was the most responsible at the age of 17. Kit was 19 and totally irresponsible. Poison was fifteen and a total hyper person who would do anything for a joke. Demon was sixteen and totally lost in his own world most of the time. He really meant well, but sometimes he had a bad temper when he felt scared or lost. Crush was fifteen and was always disappearing and reappearing. She was Wit's guardian angel of sorts. She was the one who cheered her up when her brother left to get food or made a long trip and worried her. Wit was fourteen and never wanted to see as many people as she had die. For some reason, she always seemed so much more sweet and innocent than a fourteen year old who'd seen more drama than any child should. But she couldn't change the past, so moving on. She'd learned to never dwell on the past. She was supposed to be secret, secret from the world and even her creators' boss, but he found out and came after them, picking them off one by one. She shivered, Poison was soaking wet, but it felt good to be hugged.

"Thank you. Where is Kit?" She asked, trying to dry her tears. It wasn't easy.

"…I'm not sure. But I saw your necklace shining so I followed it." He said into her shoulder. They all had matching necklaces, Wits was blue and matched her hair. She wore it as a chocker, while the boys wore theirs as necklaces. It was something they used to find each other. All they had to do was look for a color coded shine (blue in Wits' case) and follow it.

"I guess we should go look for him…them, shouldn't we?" Wit asked, her pink eyes closing against Poisons black tank top. It had to be cold on him, it was really thin. Sighing, Poison let go, standing up and looking around.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, looking at Wit from the corner of his eye. _Too late!_ She thought, jumping off the building she was on and spreading her wings. This was the only good part of the day. Feeling the rain roll off her feathers and not worry about anything. Except the fact that she was stuck with a group of boys and no brother. And that she was looking for the one called Maximum.

"Okay, for the last time guys, we are not lost!" I yelled. Yup. Max here, lost in the sky. How, you ask? I have no clue. We were here, and then we were running from a storm. Fang was so not believing this but, he didn't have to. As long as the kids thought I knew where we were, it was all good. Iggy had a look of 'yeah right' on his face and Nudge gave me a glare like I was undermining her intellect. Angel laughed at me in a 'You know I know' way and Gazzy looked so believing in my words that I had to laugh.

"Max, why don't we just land and get into one of those abandoned buildings?!" Fang called suggestively. Of course, he just talks when he gets the chance to make me seem stupid or unleaderly. I sighed and nodded, letting Angel and Fang go past me first, then Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge smiled as we descended together. The abandoned building was okay, but it looked too…was it bad to say it was too spacious? Too…evil feeling. I walked around it, looking around all of the threatening corners and under all the spare pieces of wall. Iggy and I made a space for a safe fire to be started while Fang and Nudge put up some of the wood to keep some of the rain out. Something red caught my eye. Fang seemed to notice my distraction and mumbled a "That's good enough." To Nudge. She sat down with Angel and Total, talking their heads off. Gazzy joined Iggy and helped with the fire. I walked over to the puddle of red and kneeled down by it. Fang was right behind me on that move.

"Where do you think it came from?" I asked.

"A worker?" He said, duh ringing in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think someone would have put up some guarders to the rain if they were still working on this building? And they would have cleaned up that much blood. Something else was in here and it was hurt." I said, staring blankly at the puddle.

"Okay, everyone, we eat, and then sleep! Anyone got a problem with that?!" I asked, standing in front of the group.

"I do!" Nudge said. My jaw dropped for a fraction of a second. She was usually happy with food and sleep…

"What would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm freezing!" She said, taking off her soaking wet jacket. Everyone else had kept theirs in their bags, so they had warm, dry jackets. Except Nudge. I sighed and took mine off, giving it to her. "Thanks Max! I don't have any problems. Unless we have to eat rats, then I'd rather starve. And I mean that! Hey, did you know that if you actually eat rat, we are in more danger of getting some sort of influenza, than anyone else?!" She said, starting to go into a rant.

"Nudge, no you don't have to eat rat. I bought food, remember? And I would never make you eat something you didn't want unless it was for your own good." I said, looking around. "Uh…foods done!" I said, my eye catching the red puddle again. I was making everyone stay here, for fear of them getting some sort of sickness from it.

After everyone was done eating, they went to sleep, too tired from today's lovely little storm. I stood at the edge of the building, watching the storm frighten many into their homes. It wasn't fair, to have to watch them have a families comfort. I had a family, and they were too young to be of any comfort. But I got comfort from knowing they were safe, wasn't that enough for me?

_No, it's not. Because you want someone older than you to take care of you. Even the love of little ones can't replace that. But that doesn't matter. You give them comfort, and THAT'S all that matters._ I reminded myself, watching the sky change colors.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" A dark voice said from behind me. I jumped slightly, almost falling out of our building.

"Why I'm so selfish." I sighed. Fang chuckled, sitting down. I followed subconsciously.

"You're not selfish." He said, looking at the rainy sky.

"Yes I am. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be so jealous of all of the families in their homes. But I am. So…" I said, ignoring the slight snort he gave.

"That's not being selfish. That's being human." Fang said in a tone that questioned if I had ever been to a shrink. No I have not, is that a problem!?!

"But, I'm not human, so it's not right!" I snapped. He opened his wings a bit and I did mine. As he opened his mouth to speak a small poof came from behind us and for a split second I thought that a bomb had gone off.

"Crap! I'm too late!" A girl with red hair hissed, shaking out her green wings. She seemed to see our wings and gasp. Fang and I shared a split second look and were on our feet and in front of the flock in a flash.

"Who are you?" I demanded, the lightening out side flashing and illuminating my face. She was wearing some strange outfit and some weird necklace, it was flashing. I think it was a tracker.  
"The names Crush, but for now, I gotta go! Wits got a big- wait a sec. Are you the one known as Maximum?" She asked, her face was happy as though she'd found a treasure.

"Who wants to know?" Fang asked, his foot sliding back to nudge Iggy awake. I caught on and tapped Angel with my foot oh-so inconspicuously.

"I can see that. And they won't be in danger. I'm leavin- Aw crap! Wit's hurt! Dang it!" She poof-ed again and was out of there. I shook my head and sat down.

"What? Why'd you wake me up?" Iggy snapped, listening for Flyboys.

"Some girl was here….and then she was gone…" I said in a lost sort of state.

After Fang and I had filled in a ticked off Iggy, he went back to bed, snoring slightly. I was still on watch, seeing as I wasn't tired. Fang fell asleep soon, leaving me to think alone…Why would someone come to meet 'The one called Maximum'? I've never even met her. She wasn't familiar, and Jeb had said that we were the only ones left.

_Max, she was supposed to be dead! All of them! Pretend you've never met them_ I jumped, then got pissed off.

_Why? Why are they supposed to be dead? And Jeb, you're never supposed to talk to me in my head again! Freedom of thought, remember?!_ I thought, angered.

Crush was lost…_again!_ She always got lost! Of course she'd never tell her friends that, but she was always getting lost. Like when she would disappear for hours at a time, it was because she forgot to pay attention to where she was teleporting and then BAM she was lost somewhere in Africa or something. She was so frustrated. She was supposed to be protecting Wit, and helping her get over the fact that she had just lost her brother! Of course, Crush had been fighting with Ryan, fighting with her back to his, kicking and punching. But near his death, he'd taken control of her power, telling her that she was going to live for Wit, and made her get away. And she found herself lost in Europe.

_God, Ryan! You are such a jerk! You left your sister! If you would have let me stay, then you'd be here, comforting your little sister! You promised her! Promised that you'd stay with her forever! _Crush thought, curling up and crying. She was on the wet forest floor. It was hard, not having a leader to tell her that she was going to have to get up and eat. That's what Ryan had done when her sister, Milli, had been killed. She'd stayed curled up for a few days, until Ryan came back from his trip to get someone to get them to a hiding spot. Yes, she knew about Ryan's dirty little secrets. He'd been making deals with bad people to save all of their lives.

"You should get up. You're going to get all wet," a voice said from behind her. It sounded like Demon, but it could be anyone. She twisted her necklace, waiting for the tingle she usually felt if it was one of the group. A shiver ran up her spine and she jumped up to hug the boy. He'd been through enough today, and he didn't need to see her break down, too.

"Demon, are you okay? Where is Kit? And Poison? And wit?" She demanded, looking up at the boy who was supposed to be the same size as her, but he was way taller. He was only one year older. He shrugged and sighed.

"How am I supposed to know?! It was Piper with the tracking power!" He snapped. Crushes face turned sour as she turned around, ignoring him. How could he be so insensitive! He knew she missed her best friends! "I'm sorry. I just don't like what's going on." He said, grinning and spreading his large blue wings and jumping into the air.


	2. Running from us isn't smart

Thanx guys, I'm feelin tha love! Well, I wouldn't continue, if I didn't like this story as much as I do…

Poison kept glancing at Wit from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why, maybe it was to make sure she wouldn't stop flying or something. _Yeah, that's it. Stop being an idiot and admit it!_ He thought to him self. He'd promised Ryan that he'd take care of Wit if he'd ever die, so that was his life's purpose now. Ryan was gone, Aqua was gone, Piper and Milli too. So many friends dead because they could fly and do things humans couldn't. How fair was that? _It isn't. That's just it . They want you dead, because they can't do what you can do. _He thought, being serious for once in his life. Wit was still crying, but not sobbing. He wanted to be over there, hugging her and telling her it was okay and that he was there to protect her. It wasn't fair, really. That life took away the only things they had to look to for happiness. But it did, and that was why they couldn't look back. If you did, you'd be hurt too much. She was flying slower, he noticed, than she would have if she was happy.

"Hey, Wit! Do you have anything in your mind right now?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"Maybe…" She said suspiciously.

"What is it?" He asked. She seemed to be catching on that this could be a game. The rain didn't stop them from trying to cheer each other.

"You first!" She squeaked, suddenly seeming younger than fourteen.

"I'm thinking about…hmm…can I give you some hints?" He asked, not trying to get himself hurt in the process of cheering someone.

"Okay," she whispered, coming closer so they didn't have to yell.

"Hmm…I'm thinking about…something shiny and silky and light blue…and something that glows beautiful that is pink. And something that is…beautiful!" He said, stealing a glance at her to see if she'd figured it out. She didn't, not once catching on.

"Uh…is it the sky? Oh…wait…pink…Uh…how about a flamingo with blue eyes?" She asked, making Poison almost want to hit himself in the head. Sometimes she was a little too slow.

"Nope! Try again!" He grinned.

The game went on, Wit never guessing Poisons dirty little secret. As they descended, he tried to block her vision, but it was too late. She'd seen the blood and the bodies.

"Oh…." She let out a small, pained noise and fainted. She'd seen her dead brother for the second time. That had to be hard on her. Poison caught her and folded her wings in for her, taking her to a clear park. He found a cut on her leg, bleeding. _She must have fainted from blood loss. _He decided, not waiting for reality to kick in, so that he would cry. Yes, you could call him a baby if you wanted, but he did cry when he saw Ryan die. Because, unlike Wit and Crush, he'd watched the whole thing, screaming in frustration that he was in some ones arms instead of fighting. Kit was trying to get him away alive, instead of letting him die with Ryan. Kit was running the wrong way! Poison would have rather died along side him, than watch him die. It was brutal, seeing his leaders eyes drain of life, watching the blood leak out of his mouth. Terrible to see him fall to the ground, the bullet and knife both killing him from either side. Horrible hearing him order them all away to live a life. Poison shuddered and blocked his mind so he didn't get anymore of the memories. He was still filled with rage that Kit had held him back. What if, by chance, he could have saved Ryan? Just be helping him? By hitting the guy with the gun, or knocking down the man with the knives? But no, Kit was locking his arms around him and not letting go at the time.

"Isn't fair…" he muttered to himself as he bandaged up Wit's wound. A small poof sound told him that Crush had joined him.

"Poison! What happened to Wit!?" She exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"She fainted. She'll be fine. She just lost her brother, what did you expect her to be happy and skipping around?" He hissed defensively. He looked up and saw Demon standing there, wings out.

"You should tuck your wings in, you know. What if someone saw us?" Poison asked, trying to keep everyone in line the way Ryan did. He'd never replace him, or ever come close, but he could try.

"Sorry, master. Didn't think it'd matter by now." Demon hissed back, folding his dark blue wings in and watching the skies. His blue eyes were troubled and his blond hair was bloody and messed up. Just like Kit, he stayed quiet when he was sad. Demons spiked chocker was blood covered also, making Poison think he'd taken it off and stabbed people with it. Something black glinted in the distance, making Poison jump.

"Guys, there's Kit. We should signal him back…" Poison said, twisting his necklace. It glinted a poisonous purple color, telling Kit that they were here…

Kit waited in the air for the shine of light that should tell him if it was the gang, or if it was an illusion, like what happened before they got the necklaces. A dark purple shine caught his eye, followed by Crushes signature green one. He sighed and flew down. Wit was unconscious on the ground, which he found unsurprising. What he did find surprising was the fact that she was being wrapped up. He didn't even see her get hit.

_But I wouldn't, would I? Sly little brat,_ he thought. He folded his black wings and stared. Wit sat up and rubbed tears out of her pink eyes. She sniffed and stood by Poison.

"Where have you been Crush?" Kit asked his voice low from sadness.

"Ryan…he took control of my power and sent me to Europe. I really did try to get back in time, but I tried getting to Wit instead of Ryan. I knew he was dead. But when I got to where Wit was, all I found was some kids…Oh yeah! I found the one called Maximum. She was with five others." Crush said, standing with Demon. Wit was suddenly hugging him hard, as though she just realized he was there.

"She? It's a girl?" Kit asked, shock filling his face. Wit suddenly jumped back, speaking before Crush had a chance to.

"You have a problem with it being a girl? What, because you're a guy, you think a girl can't save us or the world?" She huffed and sat on the damp ground by Poison, who'd sat down without thinking about the wet grass.  
"I was just shocked, that's all. I'm sorry." He said, looking up at the sky. It was still raining and looked like it was going to get worse.

_She's getting to be just like Crush. _He thought, grinning.

"Where did you see her?" Kit asked, blinking away the rain drops that had fallen into his eyes.

"She was up in that building. You know that one that they stopped building for some strange reason? That's it. I wonder why they're here in Indiana…I mean I thought they were in Arizona. I mean, that's what Ry-Sorry." She stopped, seeing Wits eyes tear up again.

"Just shut up Crush! You always do that! You did that when Aqua died and when Piper died! It's like you want us to cry and feel that pain." Demon said, sitting on Wits other side. Crushes eyes filled with tears and she looked down. Kit sighed and shot a glare at Demon. He knew, of course, that Demon didn't mean to be so mean. He was always "rude" when he was nervous. And, as Kit was now responsible, he had to take care of that.

"It's okay, guys. Let's just get to Maximum, okay? If we don't find her today, we just have to find a shelter. We don't need to be sick when we find her. And what were these people like, Crush? Did they look like a threat?" He asked, trying to have an air of authority in his voice. It wasn't easy. He never had to watch over them. He'd always been the one convincing Ryan to let the kids stay up an hour later. Just so he could watch Poison play more pranks, and possibly join him.

"No, most of them were kids. Like Maximum was trying to wake up a small girl while her boy was waking up a really large one. I mean, he was really tall!!" Crush said, starting on with her latest mood swing.

"Uh…Okay-ay. Lead the way, Crush. And try not to disappear on us again." Kit said, jumping into the air.

The storm wasn't getting lighter and it was still my shift. How is that possible, you ask? Well, I just didn't want to wake anyone up. So blah. And Fang wasn't snoring, so I guess that means he was really tired. Iggy, on the other hand, _was._ And loudly, none the less. The only thing on my mind, though, was what Jeb had told me. Why was she supposed to be dead? She was a human and she was most likely one of the last experiments that had a soul besides us. Unless her necklace _was_ a tracker and she was just a really good actress. This would cease to surprise me.

"You shouldn't still be on watch." Fang said from behind me. I gasped; shocked that someone was still awake.

"But I am, so get over it. I'm just a little…confused. I was going to wake Iggy up but since you're so eager…" I trailed off, walking towards my sleeping spot.

My dream wasn't anything new, just the boring old getting chased, only the Erasers now replaced by Flyboys. Yeah, that one. But when I was getting awakened by Fang, you'd better believe I was angry. Nightmare or not I was tired.

"What do you want?!" I hissed. Fang covered my mouth quickly.

"Shh! Look. Coming our way." He said, eyes shifting over his back. Iggy was laying where he started, but he was too tense and aware to be sleeping.

I looked up and over Fang, seeing five figures coming towards us.

"Wake others. Hurry. No noise. Just out. The top." I said, seeing a hole in another rooms ceiling. Fang nodded and began to wake the others. I could see a faint bit of coloring from them. It was green. Angel woke quickly, helping me with Nudge. She groaned and rolled over. Her hand brushed against the puddle of blood, making her sit up straight.

"Max, a girl was here. She was asleep. And crying." Nudge said, yawning. "Who are they?" She asked, looking over my shoulder. I cringed and glanced back. The five dark spots had formed into humans with wings. They were dressed awfully bright for mutants who were supposed to hide.

"I don't know, Nudge. We just have to get out of here. Now. Follow Fang," I added. She didn't move, just started squinting at the figures coming at us.  
"No, Max! That's the girl, I just saw! She was bleeding and crying! We should make sure she's okay! She has wings! That means she is on our side." Nudge said, trying to get around me. I blocked her, speedily waking Gazzy and Total.  
"The fact that they have wings doesn't necessarily mean they're on our side. You seemed to forget that small little fact!" I hissed, dragging her towards the hole in the building.

"Max, she's right. All they have on their minds is sadness and the fact that they have to get to you." Angel said, staring up at me with sleep deprived eyes.

"Why do they have to get to me?" I sighed, pushing us closer still to our escape.

"They think you're the one who's going to help them and the world." Angel yawned and sat back down.

"Not this again!" I groaned. "Come on. We're not going to make this easy for them." I said, sensing something wasn't right about this. "Nudge, if you don't come here, I'll carry you." I hissed. She got a look on her face, the same one that I put on if someone was telling me what to do. Angel mimicked her. "Someone get in here and carry Angel, she won't come quietly." I said. Fang came in and picked her up, looking pointedly over my shoulder. I turned and gasped. They were getting dangerously close. I scooped Nudge up, telling myself to think about how I was going to strain my back muscles later. She did weigh more than I thought. I struggled to keep us both in the air. She seemed to notice my struggle and asked to be put down. I was not in the mood for it.

"No. Princess Nudge can't fly on her own. She wants to see what possibly dangerous flying strangers want!" I hissed, getting a surprised look from Iggy. Nudge huffed and struggled, finally stopping. Then she started talking…and talking…and talking…and talking…Finally I slapped my hand over her mouth. Supporting most of her weight with my left arm. She grinned beneath my hand and bit down hard on my hand. I yelped and let go of her. What can I say? Her teeth have to be strong, what with all the food she eats?

"Sorry Max, but I wanted to fly by myself. Plus you were really struggling, there!" She added. I just looked down at my hand, already seeing the large black and blue she'd caused.

Soon the rain let up, allowing us to land in a forest. It took forever to get there, lemme tell you. The only thing wrong with this place was the fact that we could still hear the cars driving down the streets.

"Okay guys. Lets get some food into our stomachs and…we'll get going." I said, sitting on a log.

"Where will we be going to?" Fang asked quietly from beside me. I slapped him on the back, a lot.

"You okay there, Fang? Sounds like you were chocking!" I said, laughing along with Gazzy and Iggy. "Chocking on my boot that I'm going to shove down your throat if you don't shut up!" I added in a low hiss. He put his hands up and walked over to his bag, getting food out for everyone.

Demon sighed once again as they examined the empty building. They were here, he'd seen them. But they also seemed to see them and they ran. _Running from a fight. Woosies._ He thought, looking up again. He squinted his eyes, watching what only he could see.

"They're sitting still. In a forest. Crush, do ya think you can get us there with out messing it up again?!" He asked, shaking slightly. The group looked tough, though it was composed of children younger than himself and Kit. Poison was leaning against a wall, watching Wit as she listened to the conversations they had. Demons eyes wandered over to Crush, who was always trying to act older than 15. Kit sighed and shot him a warning glance. This was all that was left of the group of nine. They were the last…of the whole group.

"Yes, I think I can. Unless you seen wrong! I mean you can only see what they are doing, so who knows. They could be in Arizona again." She snapped back. He could see that he hurt her feelings.

"Sor-ry! But-"

"Guys, let's just get going. Okay?" Kit asked, his fake parental voice too fake to be demanding.

"Come on guys. Could we just not fight? I mean, would Ryan want us to fight?" Wits voice was just above a whisper, and yet it made everyone jump. They'd expected her to be voiceless for a few days.

"No, he'd say to stop fighting, because we never know when our last day together is coming." Poison said, putting an arm around Wits shoulders. She hugged him back, unaware of the faint flush in his face. She was really acting like a little kid in Demons eyes. She was supposed to be fourteen, not four.

"Grow up." Demon muttered.

"Why don't you?" Kit asked, jumping into the air. Everyone followed him, leaving Demon to think about that. _I don't need to grow up. I am growing up. Too fast. And just because we're better at it than Wit doesn't mean he can get an attitude with me._ He thought. Sighing, he jumped up, spreading his wings and leading the way to Maximum, so called savior. Right. She was younger than Ryan, how was she supposed to fend off, what Ryan couldn't? He was the strongest person, in Demons eyes. He'd never admit it, of course, but Ryan was his hero. He may not have been the oldest, but he sure was trying to be. And offering to take care of so many other kids was strong and awesome to Demon. That was what being grown up meant to him. Being able to take tha' heat for yourself and others.

They soon arrived at the forest, looking down at it.

_Shall I tell Max you're here?_ A little girls' voice said in Demons head. He jumped; which was weird, because he was already in the air.

He looked at Crush, trying to see if she'd heard it.

"You heard that too, didn't you?" She asked him, giving him the chance to call her crazy. He nodded, looking over at Kit, Poison and finally Wit. She was looking around, long blue pigtails flaying everywhere.

"I heard that." She said, catching Poisons meaningful look.

_Uh…no?_ Demon thought, hoping they weren't all just loosing their minds.

_You did come to see her right? I'm Angel. If you want to come see her, do it now._ The voice said, letting it ring in his head for a minute.

"Guys, I don't think we should go down there." Poison said. He was of course, sensing their danger rates, and how much damage they could cause.

"I do. If they were going to hurt us, don't you think they would have when we were coming towards them?" Wit asked, looking straight at Demon. He sighed. Of course she'd look at him. She was always expecting him to say something rude to her. He wasn't going to, mainly because, even though he didn't want to admit it, she _was _the baby of the group, fourteen or not.

"Okay, let's go then." Kit said, angling himself downward and shooting in front of everyone. Demon followed, then Crush followed him, followed by Poison and Wit.

"Angel, what is up with you?! Hello?!" I was waving a hand in front of Angel's slack face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Max. I was…seeing if I could read a squirrels mind." She said sheepishly. I decided to play along until she admitted the truth.

"Really? Have any luck with that?" I asked, looking at her with my best 'I totally believe you, and this is so interesting, go on' look.

"Well…I was having trouble? It was always on…uh…nuts! And it was really hyper…like Nudges mind!" She added happily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well why don't you have one come over here, so we can eat it for lunch?" I asked, slapping a hand over Nudges mouth as she went to squeal "Ewww!"

"Okay…" She said. Just as she closed her eyes, a squirrel hopped out of the bushes, looking around like it didn't see us. I almost started laughing at the shock in her eyes as it walked up to her, trying to get on her head. I also dimly heard a "stop it!" from somewhere, but couldn't find where it came from. Something was flapping and it was getting close…

"Max!" Fang snapped, his face holding shock and slight fear.


	3. See what is behind the cuts and bruises

Okee dokee

**Kit**

Kit grabbed the eldest girl, so no one had a chance to get away. He wasn't sure which one was Maximum, but he did know it was one of these people. The girl yelped as he put his hand over her mouth. She had to be just as old as Wit. He felt her wings move, as though she wanted to open them. He was expecting the struggle. What he wasn't expecting was the booted foot that came from in front of him and hit him in the face.

"Kit? Kit are you okay?" Crush was waving a hand in front of his face. He rubbed his nose, feeling dried blood.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"Well, you happened to grab Maximum, and she didn't like that too much. She kicked you in the face. After that we tried to explain what we needed her for, but Wit was walking towards Nudge, trying to ask her a question, and Maximum got mad about that and tried to hit her, but she got Poison. Wit looked at Angel and then she started laughing. It was weird. But they don't trust us. Maximum doesn't I mean. The boy doesn't like us either. The dark one. But the blond ones do. And Angel. The little girl that was talking in our heads. Yup. And Nudge, the girl with the messy hair, she talks a lot! More than I do. And I wanted to know how they were going to keep us locked up here without a cage or something, so I tried to walk away, but I got tackled! Isn't that funny? And it was The Dark One. He didn't want me to get away. Demon got mad and started yelling at him." Crush sighed and shook her head, looking at Demon and Poison, who were both knocked unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" Kit demanded, looking at the other group of people standing in front of him.

"We just had to keep them still. Now tell me what you want." Maximum demanded. Kit rose to his feet, ignoring Crushes No's of protest.

"The Dark One is gonna get ya!" She hissed. Kit felt himself smile a little bit. If they happened to make an alliance with this group of people, she would still call him that. The boy wearing all dark clothes shot a glare at her. She shut her mouth quick, looking away.

"We just wanted to come and ask you for help. You're supposed to save the world, no?" Kit asked. Her face turned to a glare, she knew what he was talking about.

"Say, for the conversation, I knew what you were talking about. Why do you need my help?" She asked, making Kit sigh. The boy that was at her side began to whisper something to her. Her eyes widened.

"Well…why don't you sit down and we can all get introduced to each other?" He asked, not demanded, so she would feel like she was in charge.

"Okay, but you're not going to get away without giving me some answers." She said, sitting down. The other kids followed. 

"Okay, I'll start, because I'm the oldest, and I know you aren't going to go first," Kit said, watching as a 'damn straight' look crossed Maximums face.

"I'm Kit, I'm nineteen and as you've seen my wings are black." He said, not feeling the need to tell them about anything else. Maximum looked over at the curly haired little girl expectantly.

"He can also sense when someone is hurt and make things fall asleep. I think." The girl snitched on him!

"Oh really? Please, go on." Maximum said.

"I'm Demon and I'm sixteen. My wings are dark blue and I can see someone and their surroundings, as long as they're…alive and if I've seen them." Demon shook his blond hair out of his eyes, ignoring the look Kit gave him. _Little brat._ He thought.

"Hi! I'm Crush and I'm fifteen! I can teleport and…well…crush things with my mind. But I never really mastered that power, so I try not to use it around others." Crush said, her face turning pink when the boys on the other end laughed.

"Hello, I'm Poison and I'm fifteen. I can sense the rate of danger that things hold, and, if I really didn't like you and felt like torturing you, I could poison you with my blood. It would hurt more and less at my control. It's really useful for getting info." Poison said, watching as Angel shivered.

"I'm Wit. I can control animals and…well, let's just say my name wasn't supposed to be Whip for nothing." Wit whispered, looking down.

"I guess that means it's our turn." Maximum sighed. "Okay, I'm Max and I'm fourteen."

"Fang, fourteen." The dark boy said. Crush tut-tutted and shook her head.

"You are The Dark One." She said. He went to say something, but Max started laughing. When she stopped, the next boy went on.

"I'm Iggy, and I'm blind. I'm fourteen, too." He said. He did have light eyes, but he didn't seem blind at first meet. He was extremely smart then.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, and I'm eleven! I can see an objects past! And Max forgot to say that she can fly at super sonic speed! And Iggy can tell us apart by our finger prints and our feathers textures." The girl said, talking excitedly. Max looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"Oh, well, continue, if you must." Kit said smugly.

"I'm Gazzy…and I can imitate voices." The little blond boy said, grinning.

"I'm Angel and I can talk to fish. And breathe underwater." The blond haired girl said.

"And you can read minds, and speak through your mind and control minds." Crush said, looking dazed. Angel blushed and looked around.

"Sorry, Max." She muttered, looking at her leader. Max shook her head and looked back at Kit.

"What do you want with us?" She asked, glaring.

"I told you. I want you to help us. But if you don't feel like it, we'll leave. It's just we figured that if you're an experiment, then you'd want to help some fellow experiments. Never mind then. Forget it. Just…" Kit stopped talking, he saw some movement; Iggy had something in his hands and behind his back.

"On three, run." He whispered.

"Poison, which is the most dangerous here?" Kit asked, standing up and opening his wings. _I don't think so, kid._ He thought.

"It's Iggy. The blind one." Poison said, walking towards him. Fang stepped forward as if to tackle him again.

"No, Fang, what if they could be useful? I mean, they could help us. Look, the kid with purple eyes he could tell when ever Flyboys are coming, and Kit could help us find out when one of our flock is lying about being hurt. They could help." Max said, turning to talk to her flock.

"Max, I think we should take a vote. Who votes that they stay?" Angel asked, eyes glinting with info as she stared at her flock. Kit made sure the group -his group- was behind him safely.

"Do you think they'll let us in with them?" Wit asked, coming out with her wings out. One of her hair pins, shaped like a heart, was coming out and Kit subconsciously fixed it, having watched her brother do this for her millions of times. She smiled up at him like a little sister.

"I don't know. They might just want us for protection." Kit said, hating the look of disappointment that crossed Wit's face.

"Oh, well…do you think if that's the only reason, we are going to stay with them?" She asked, watching his face carefully compose into leader-ly- ness. (hehe).

"I don't think we should. I mean, we're not body guards and as you can tell, no matter how good our powers seem, they aren't going to save anyone from death." Kit said, hating the way her face filled with sadness and she was probably remembering Ryan.

_I'm sorry Wit. I really did try to help but he made me leave. He told me to protect all of the younger kids…_ Kit thought. He really did try.

"Poisons saved me once." She whispered. Kit grinned, remembering the day she'd almost drowned. It wasn't really something to grin about, but the look on Poisons face was priceless.

**Flashback. **

_Wit was happily playing in the lake with Milli and Piper. She was only 11 and didn't know the meaning of fear or hurt except the fear and hurt that was caused by Him. She'd never caused herself to get hurt. She just knew that she wanted to swim and that she was. But when Ryan said that she had to get out Kit said that they should be able to stay in for a little longer._

"_Let them have fun. They think we've got all day. Let the illusion last a little longer." Kit grinned, seeing exasperation cross Ryan's face._

"_Fine. Guys you can stay in for awhile! Just try not to make any fish drag you out to the deeper water." Ryan called worriedly. He knew that Wit's power was unstable, considering she was just learning how to use it. Kit watched as Demon sat in the dark shadows of the forest, while Crush was talking to Aqua. Poison, on the other hand, was planning to pull a big prank, and it was Kits' job to make sure he had the time to get it ready.  
"Wit? Where'd you go Wit?" called Millis scared twelve year old voice._

"_Stop playing around Wit. Where'd you go?!" Piper called, her fourteen year old face contorted with fear. Ryan ran out into the water, fourteen and scared for his younger sister. He ran hand through the water, and then dived in, swimming and searching the water. Kit followed, taking off his shirt as he flew into the sky and looked. He saw her - her hair- she was in really deep and struggling. Kit dove straight in towards where she was. The whole group of kids was standing at the edge of the water, scared. Aqua was in fact, going to try and us her power. It was hard for her to do it, but she tried. It made her faint. Poison had come out, trying to see what was wrong. Ryan followed Kit in, grabbing his sister. _

"_Come on, Wit. Wake up. Wake up!" Ryan cried, tears falling down his face. He laid her on the sand, trying to figure out how she'd drown. Kit saw that a snake must have wrapped around her ankle; the mark was vicious. The coils must have been tight._

"_Poison, come here. I think You can help her." Milli said, sitting in front of her. Her blind eyes were swiveling around nervously. She was an expert with poisons and chemicals.   
"How?" Ryan gasped, his face filled with tears as he tried to wake his younger sister. _

"_She has a snake bite, on her ankle." Kit said, staring at the glowing red spots._

"_I think if you poison her, it'll react to the snakes poison and help her. But you have to make it as rough as possible." Poisons face was scared and sweaty, fear in his eyes and his hands clenching._

"_NO! I won't do that! If we find another way…she can't do that. HE said that if I did that it could hurt the person really bad. Like they could die."  
"It will help, and there _is_ no other way. Do it, or Ryan will make you. She's going to die! Hurry up!" Poison just kept shaking his head. Piper picked him up by his neck and held him to her face._

"_You better do it or I'll beat you so bad that you'll be wishing you were the one dead." She growled, setting him down. Poison sighed and –with tears in his eyes- flicked a cut in his finger and let one single drop of his blood fall into Wits open mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Wit curled into herself, clawing at the sand for dear life. Wits face was filled with pain as she let out a scream. Finally she gasped and fell limp. Poison fell back, crying.  
"Move!" Ryan snapped, seeing her sit up. And when everyone did, Wit sat up and threw up in the spot that Milli had been sitting in._

"_Eww…" she stated, wiping her mouth. She hugged Ryan and looked around at them…And then burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I thought it was going away! I'm really sorry! Thank you!" She said, looking over at Poison, whose face had turned red. _

**End Flashback.**

"Hello! You there?" Wit was waving a hand in his face. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry. Just thinking about that day…" Kit said, biting his lip.

"Hey, we think its okay if you stay, but if one thing says that you guys are on the wrong side, you're out of here, and we'll kick your butts." Max said. Fang shook his head and sat down.

**Max**

Fang wasn't happy with my decision, butI think they were going to be important later, so why not deal with it early? Angel seemed pleased and I wondered vaguely if she'd had to do with my decision…Nah…Gazzy didn't seem to care and Nudge seemed pleased to have new friends. Iggy seemed to be with me, but he might have just been acting. Total didn't care either way, just trying to get some food.

I was watching carefully as the girl that seemed to be my age, Wit I think, spoke to Kit in a low voice. Crush was talking to her friend, Demon and Poison was standing awkwardly, staring over at us, as though trying to figure out which one was the most dangerous. Actually, I think he was.

"Okay, everyone, I think we need to eat and then get going." I said, watching out of the corner of my eyes to see if the other group followed orders. They got food out of one bag and ate together, sitting close. They really were looking like they survived something terrible. "They did Max, Wits big brother just died. She didn't want us to know, because we might think they were mean or something. Her mind is really jumbled. And Poison-"

"Are they going to cause us trouble?" I asked, looking down at her.  
"No." Angel said, eating her food. Sighing, I went over by the other group and sat down. I had to make sure they really knew what they were getting into.

"You know that when you join us, you're going to be chased by Flyboys and hunted down, right?" I asked, expecting shock to cross their faces. Nope. It was plain to see that they'd been chased and hunted too.

"What is a Flyboy?" Wit asked. She seemed younger than fourteen.

"It's a robotic man-wolf hybrid." I said, looking at Kit, he seemed to be the leader. Of course, he was too busy eating to notice the leader to leader talk look on my face. Crush hit him in the arm, pointing at me.

"Hmm?" He asked, not really paying attention.

"No offense, but you're a sucky leader." I said, and his face turned sheepish.

"I've only been leader for today." He said, standing up and walking away. I followed, wondering what he was doing. "Ryan was leader until today. He died." Kit explained.

"How old was Ryan, what? Twenty?" I asked, wondering why a nineteen year old couldn't take care of little kids.  
"No, he was seventeen. He was younger than me, but more responsible. He had a younger sister to take care of, so he never really thought about fun. It was more of get someone to get us into a hide out. Like, he'd get us a place that didn't let in the cold or the rain." Kit said, his face harsh. He was seeing the laugh in my face.

"So you let someone two years younger than you lead?" I asked, containing my laughter with little success.

"Yes, because he was a better leader for them. If you found someone that was younger than you but could take care of them better than you could, wouldn't you let them take care of them? If they knew exactly what they meant when they did weird things? Like if they were only barely four and knew what his sister meant when she did a certain cry? Even though he'd never had more than an hour with her." Kit said, shouldering past me. I was left to stand there, shocked. No I wouldn't let anyone else lead my flock. No matter how good they say they were. But it seemed like they didn't have a leader until Ryan took over. _Who cares? I don't know why that bothered me, to know that she had to run away while her brother died._ I thought, staring after him. Wit was standing there, staring at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"My brother was a _great_ leader." She said fiercely. I was about to say that I never said he wasn't, but she jumped into the air and took off. I sighed and walked back into the camp.

"Uh…I'm not-"

"She landed over by the lake." Demon snapped, staring at something I couldn't see.

"Oh…" I said. I noticed that their clothes were so weird. Some were armored and some were normal. Demons was black. His hair was blond. He was wearing a sort of armor on his chest and shoulders and a spiked collar. His gloves had been ripped by hand, now the fingers were gone. His boots were so weird. They seemed to have wings on them. I moved on to Crush: the second weirdest outfit. She was wearing all green. She had a band across her forehead and a weird head thing that had a wing on only one side. She had an armor on her shoulders and on her stomach. She had white gloves with green on her hands. Her skirt was covered in a protective…armor thingy. She was wearing two necklaces. One that matched her outfit and one that was identical to all the ones that the others were wearing. She had a dagger on the side of her skirt. I shook my head. Poisons outfit was…not as strange, but not so much better. He was wearing blue shorts with a black tank top. He also had what looked like black bandages on his arms. He was wearing black boots and a brown belt that held a dagger securely to his waist. I was shocked to see that he had purple eyes, like I was shocked to realize that Wit had pink eyes. Kit was wearing the same bandage like things up his arms and they were a lighter black. His hair was mostly spiked and long-ish. His black pants had holes in each knee and his tank top shirt thingy was darker black than Poisons and it had an armor look to it. He was wearing a –much to my shock and displeasure- gun on his belt. The others didn't seem to mind this. His face seemed to be used to holding a grin and laughter, not all the sadness and anger that it seemed to be holding now.

I thought to what Wit was wearing. She had pink gloves on, no fingers –a style she seemed to pick up from Demon- and a green hoodie. Her shorts were really short and she was wearing white tennis shoes. She had big pink eyes and her hair was long and light blue. She was wearing them in long pig tails. She had heart pins in them and her wings were blood red, nothing like her outfit or personality, like the others.

Kit moved and I saw that on his shoulder, before his wing started, was a tattoo of a skull. I tilted my head to the side and sat down with Fang and Iggy.

"What did he want?" Fang asked.

"He was just telling me about his old leader." I said. Fang raised his eyebrows. "He was only seventeen. He died today."

"Max, Poison watched him die." Angel said from behind me.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, so that they wouldn't hear. A moving picture flashed in my mind.

_A boy with green hair and a pair of outspread grey wings was fighting. Poison was getting dragged away from the loud and dangerous looking fight by Kit. Ryan smiled at him and mouthed "Live on for Wit," and turned to kick someone else. He was a great fighter. But one of the men he was fighting pulled out a gun at the same time one pulled out a knife. The bullet slammed into his back and the knife slammed into his chest at the same time. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Blood trickled from his mouth, slowly curving to a smile as he watched Kit and Poison running. _

I blinked, looking around. It was like I was there.

"See. He watched him die. It was terrible. They won't hurt us Max." Angel said, blinking up at me sweetly. I smiled and looked around. The others were walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I asked, jumping up.

"We have to go get Wit." Demon growled. Poison was running ahead.

"She can't have gotten that far." I said, following. Nudge joined me, then Iggy, then Angel and Gazzy. Fang sighed and snapped his fingers for Total to follow.

"You could just ask me to follow you." Total snapped. The other kids stopped and slowly turned to face him. Their faces said they had seen things like this before, just weren't expecting it _now._

"Hi, what's your name?" Crush asked, like she was talking to a new kid at school.

"Ah hah! Respect! Finally! I'm Total." He said. I rolled my eyes at Fang, who grinned back. So he wasn't mad at me after all. Crush smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling bigger when she saw my wierded out look.  
As Total walked away, I asked "How did you get him to stop whining?" she giggled.

"I just spoke to him like he was a human. They want to be treated like they're humans. Hehe, he was created like that." She laughed at me and pranced off to get her friend.

_Well then…That is not right. How were we supposed to know that? Or maybe…that was the point of us meeting them…_I thought, looking ahead.

_The point of you meeting them is to wait until they're asleep and leave, quickly. They were never supposed to be created. The man who made them is dead for his crime. Leave them as soon as possible._ Jeb demanded in my head. I clenched my fists and yelled at him in my head.

_No! Everyone has a purpose in this life! Just butt out! And I think I will keep them with us so there! And GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ Fang seemed to notice my inner battle and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jeb's talking to you again, isn't he?" He asked. I nodded and walked ahead to keep sight of the flock and our new friends.

"Oh, and Fang? We have to trust them." I said, smirking. He raised an eyebrow. "Jeb keeps saying that they were never supposed to be created. That they were supposed to be dead and that they don't matter." I said, watching his 'we shall speak about this later' look cross his face. I shrugged at him and walked ahead to the flock again.

"Max, she's crying." Angel said, patting Wit on her back, in between her wings. Wit got up, smiling and wiped her tears. She put her hands in her pocket and grinned at Kit.

"Uh...I'm fine, thanks for coming to get me." She sighed, looking at all of us. When she got to me and Fang, she looked down, muttering something along the lines of "Don't look at me that way." Fang looked over at me in a "I didn't do anything" way.

"Stop glaring at her like she did something wrong." I whispered helpfully. (At least that's what I thought.)

"I wasn't." He said, looking at me like I did it.

"I saw you."

"Why were you lookin'?" He asked. I blushed and turned away.

"Okay, everyone let's go to the camp and get to sleep. We are going to have to get some sleep before we get going." I ordered, watching as the little kids pouted, Iggy and Fang walk off, and the new kids just stood there, confused looks on their faces.

"Where are we going? And we're going to sleep in the forest? Without trying to put a barrier over us or something? What if these Flyboys come while we're sleeping? And if so, do you just have one person on watch? That's stupid. But then again, you guys only had six people with you. Kit could get us a hide out, if you wanted." Kit silenced Crush with a look as my eyes slowly widened. She is going to be best friends with Nudge. The only difference is that she stays on topic and says helpful info.

"How could he get us a shelter?" I asked suspiciously, sensing a trap.

"Well, some people seem to know about winged kids, and they want to help. 'Specially in the bad neighbor hoods. They really know things. They know what it's like to be on the run, to be hurt and beat up." Wit said fondly.

"What is that supposed to mean? The fake ghetto kids with baggy pants?" Fang asked cruelly, he'd walked back over here.

"No. I mean the real kids that actually live in the ghetto who don't wear baggy pants because it's too hard to jump fences and run from the cops that way." Wit snapped. "And they really do have hard lives, thank you," she added.

"Harder than ours?" He hissed back, as though daring her to say yes. She got right up in his face and hissed right back at him.

"I think so. We never had to face our parents. Some of theirs are druggies that beat them, others are alcoholics, who beat them or rape them. Others have to survive for themselves and get jobs and pay the rent and support their siblings AND parents. Some even sell drugs for food. It's terrible to watch a little girl start crying because her brother tells her it's time to go home. She was wondering whether or not her mother was awake. Her brother was hoping his dad would actually shoot him in the head this time." She snapped. I felt my face drain of color and Fangs was not in better shape, but I have a feeling he was just angry.

"Did they get-

"Fang I'm sure any of them would rather switch lives with us." I said quietly, letting it all sink in. Wit backed off him, stepping to Poisons side. He held her as she cried again. She still glared but held onto the boy as if he was some sort of help to her problems.

"Why are you taking their side?" He asked, looking hurt and betrayed. At least, that's what I thought it was in his eyes.

"Because, think about it. If you had a chance to get to know your parents, what would it feel like to have them beat you… or any of the other things she said." I said, plucking at the end of my shirt. He turned on his heal and stalked off to our camp.

"They feel bad for us. They ask us if we know the ones that made the blog. No, we don't, but we do need to find out, because they shouldn't be telling everyone about us." Kit said.

"That's Fang for ya," I sighed. They looked at each other and widened their eyes.

"He…he can't…no. He can't be doing that. Ryan…Ryan said to never…to never…Why did he put a world wide _**blog**_ about us!?!?!" Demon yelled, causing black birds to fly away that had been sitting in the trees.  
_There goes my theory about them being nice and quiet…_I thought.

"Well…He was just trying to help me with saving the world…" I said, trying to defend Fang, though I really didn't like the idea anyways.

"_**By telling everyone that we're freaking winged kids on the run and we need to destroy Itex!?!?!?!??!"**___Demon yelled I jumped in shock, staring. Kit grabbed his arm and pulled him away as he came towards me.

"Shut it. Why do you have to get angry every time someone tries to tell you anything?!" Kit asked, glaring at him.  
"Because I don't like what the world is telling me!" Demon yelled back.

"Kit, he doesn't mean it. He's just scared. Things can't be done that reveal us. If so, we could be killed for what we are. Ryan was killed for being special. So were Piper and Milli, and Aqua." Wit said, patting Demons arm. He shrugged her off, running away and jumping into the air.

"I'll go get him." Crush said and with a poof she was gone.

"Does she even know where he's going?" I asked, watching as the others stood still.

"No, but she can guess. She's usually right, when it comes to Demon." Kit said, chuckling. Poison had yet to speak. He seemed to be content with holding Wit.

"How…never mind. I just want to get us to this shelter; I think it might rain again…" I said.

"It's going to. The air tastes like rain." Wit said. She blushed at our bewildered expressions. Poison looked like he knew what she was talking about, but everyone else (Kit and I) had no clue what she was talking about. "What? You can't taste it? Try." She insisted. Feeling like a complete idiot, I stuck my tongue out, as did Kit. She let out a laugh. "Just open your mouth and breathe it in.:" She said. I blushed and did what she said. The air tasted like…well it's hard to explain, but it did taste like rain.

"Yeah, I taste it. Why did it take us so long to figure that out…?" I wondered. Kit nodded and looked pointedly at Poisons arms, still wrapped around Wit. He blushed and let her go.

**Wit**

"I can't believe he's still gone. He left five minutes after I did?" Crush asked, pacing. Wit nodded. She was getting agitated at her. Crush had been doing that since she came back with Demon.

"Crush, calm down. If you remember, it took hours for Ryan to get back. Just give him some time. It is his first time." Demon said gently, earning a surprised look from everyone.

"Oh, you are a gentleman, Demon!" Crush exclaimed sarcastically. She was blushing as she turned around. So was Demon. _I wonder what happened when they were gone…_Wit thought. She frowned, wondering. Could they have- nah. It wasn't possible. They were always at each others throats. _No way did they kiss or anything like that. It's almost as likely as Poison kissing _me._ What a silly thought._ She told herself, letting out a low laugh. Angel looked at her and winked. Nudge was trying to talk to Iggy, but he was ignoring her, nodding and shrugging.

"Hey, Iggy." Wit said, trying to make peace with the new people they'd be staying with.

"Hello…Wit?" He guessed.

"Yup."  
"What, aren't you too scared to come by the blind guy? Scared that he'll get hurt or something?" He said, looking annoyed at something. Wit was sure it had to do with the fact that Nudge was asking how he got around without hurting himself.

"No, because a friend of mine was blind. Her name was Milli. Funny thing is, she was the smartest and most dangerous one of us. Isn't that awesome? She had dark blue hair…and she always wore red and white armored clothes like Crushes. She was great with poisons and stuff like that. So no, I don't think that you're weak or that you'll hurt yourself. I think that if you wanted, you could be really strong." Wit said, liking the smile that lit up his face.

"Thanks. I needed that." Iggy said, sounding more happy now.


	4. Swallow your Pride!

**I don't remember where Max went wit the girls, so I'm guessing here, got it? **

"You're welcome. Plus, who needs to be sad with the weather like this?" She asked, looking up into the sky. It was still a dreary night, the rain clouds never left.

"So, you came from the School, too?" Iggy asked, seeming to have no good ways to start a conversation.

"Uh…no…I don't know where, exactly, I came from. Uh, our creator, whose name is –was- David, when he made us, he took us to his own underground lab. He did experiments, tried to make us better than normal. He was always trying, hard, to prove himself to….himself? And it was almost sad when the other people in white coats came in and tried to take him. He killed himself so that he didn't get captured. A man in the group of 'whitecoats' noticed us and sent the rest of them ahead of him. He left a note saying that he'd be back for us. When he did come back, he'd brought a car and took us somewhere. I was about seven, I think. He took our files and put us in a small house. Aqua and I shared a bunk bed on one side of the room, while Poison and Demon shared one on the other side. Crush and Milli shared a room, and so did Kit and Ryan. Frank had his own room. He was really cool. (**A/N: a href" src" border0 br Make your own awesome doll at he left when I was about ten. He just, walked out. He told me to take care of them, but not to act too old. When he was leaving he told Ryan that we'd better run for it, and that he didn't mean it." Wit took a deep breath, looking over at Iggy. He looked mildly interested in her story.**

"What happened?" He whispered. Poison noticed them talking and sat next to Wit.

"Uh…well, Ryan was confused, but he made us get out of the house quick, in case Frank had accidentally like, made something blow up. Nope. The house was fine. A year went by, fine. After that, we found the lake. And then they came. I'm not sure what they were…but they came to get us and attack us. They had guns. Understand, we all thought that we were all together. We thought we were fighting back to back. Milli was fighting the fiercest. And then, a gun shot, and someone screamed. Blood splattered across my shirt. It used to be pink, but I had to get a new one." Wit said, tears spilling down her face. Iggy was looking a little shocked and a little out of it.  
"I…I'm sorry. So…what happened after that?" He asked, looking at her. She shook her tears off her face.

"Uh…we ran. I kept thinking '_I just imagined that. It didn't happen._' And of course I was crying like a little baby. Ryan was shaking and shivering, but he had to take charge. He led us to a little neighborhood -what your little dark friend calls a ghetto- and asked for someone. A girl came out and led us to an abandoned house. That was the first night I'd ever stayed up ALL night. None of us really slept, but we held each other and cried. Ryan left to get food and money, telling us he'd be back soon. Crush was crying and lying in the corner. She didn't get up for a few days, didn't eat what food the girl brought us while Ryan was gone. It was a few days later that Ryan came back, gave me a new sweater, and told Crush to get up. That she had to eat. When she said no, he asked her 'How would it make Milli feel if you followed her? Do you think she'd be happy to find out her sister starved because she finally got to heaven, where she deserves to be?' I was crying with Poison, and Piper. They said that it'd be okay. Kit was sitting in the corner, staring at nothing. He was really shocked. Aqua didn't talk for a while after that," Wit continued, staring ahead and trying to block out the dark images popping into her head.  
"Where did the rest go? Go on! I want to hear the rest!" Iggy hissed. Wit laughed slightly, wiping her tears.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. When we left it was okay for a few weeks. Then Piper got really sick, she just wouldn't admit it. She had a fever and kept vomiting. When her fever spiked too high, she fainted and we had to take her to a hospital. For about a year after that no one bugged us. I was twelve when Piper came running in, looking wired. She told us that they were back. We jumped up and ran out to get away, but it was too late, they'd surrounded us. So we fought. For some reason, they backed out, leaving us alone. We were hurt, bleeding, and short one friend. Piper was gone. So we'd lost two friends in two years. Ryan thought there was something weird about that, but it wasn't a good time to talk about it." Wit stopped to wipe her eyes and sniff a little. Poison was breathing deeply next to her, probably trying not to cry. "Another year went by untouched. It was snowing out when they came this time. I was thirteen and a half. We were in a building, waiting for Ryan to get back. Kit had recently acquired a gun, Crush had 'found' a hunters knife, and Aqua had somehow managed to enchant -don't ask- a knife, so it was lethal, Poison had bought a sword type thing –the same one he has- and planned on using it. Demon had a gun too, but he got rid of it after that battle. So I guess I should tell you that I had found a rail road spike in the house we were in and used it, right? Well when they attacked, we all fought, praying that Ryan would stay away. We were scared that they would kill him next. We heard a shot and everything seemed to stop, we thought we'd lost someone else. But no, Kit got up the guts to use the gun. And he has awesome aim. Demon followed his lead and we all got back to fighting. Demon yelled something unintelligible, then we heard another shot, and another yell, only this one was more high pitched…Aqua fought on, she didn't stop. She was one of the toughest of us all. She fought, stabbing and hurting. The things grinned, leaving us. Ryan came back, saw Aqua lying in a puddle of her own blood, and broke down. She was still alive, but just barely. She told him to get over it, and that she'd be watching, so don't mess up." Wit stopped talking, feeling more and more tears spill down her cheeks. Poison wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"I…wow. I'm sorry. If you want to stop, you can. I just really want to know what happened after that." Iggy said so quietly, it sounded like the wind was blowing strangely.

"You sound like you're reading a book. But I'll tell you." Wit said, laughing slightly and taking a few deep breaths. "Okay…well we had to leave, but we didn't. Not until Aqua was really dead. We gave her a grave and made a tombstone. It will be there forever. Ryan borrowed her power one last time and enchanted it. We left and went to another 'ghetto', where Ryan got us into a house that only a couple of kids were living. They'd run away from home. Then after another year of crying and sadness, we all went to get food together, the monsters showed up and attacked. This time we were ready to fight to the death together, if one fell, we'd all fall. But Ryan made me run. He told me that at least I should live. I heard the gun shot and cried, but kept running. I had a feeling that they wanted all of us dead this time anyways, because someone jumped all of us. And here we are." Wit finished sadly, letting herself cry into Poisons shoulder.

"Wow. That was deep." Nudge said. The whole flock had gathered around, listening. Even Fang, though he was trying to be inconspicuous about it by leaning against a tree.

"Uh, yeah, but can you guys just drop it now?" Poison asked, keeping his arm tight around Wit. Iggy was patting her wings as though he knew her forever. She let out a small laugh.

**Max**

"Hey, guys, I got a place. Ready? It's not that far from here." Kit's voice cut through the now thick silence. "What happened?" He demanded when he saw Wits red eyes.

"She was just telling them what happened since we ran away with Frank." Crush said, smiling.  
"Okay. Well, c'mon." I stood and motioned for the flock to follow, as did the rest of the kids.

We flew to an apartment, where we met a boy. He was wearing clothes in worse shape than ours, he had a black eye, and he was wearing bandages up and down his wrists.  
"What happe"- Before Nudge could finish the boy unwrapped his arms and showed us long scars and I found myself wondering if he did that himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not suicidal. I didn't do it. C'mon, we've gotta get you all in before the cops come." He said, leading us in. The apartment had two rooms, and it was furnished with old and tired beds and couches. Things that people must have put in here in hopes of helping someone. "The kids from here, they wanted to help, so we got what ever we could. Any of you know someone named Fang?" The kid asked. I looked at him quizzically. "I know where the library is, you know." He added defensively. I shrugged.

"Yeah, we know 'em. Why?" Demon said, standing in front of us all. It's weird, because he isn't even the oldest. I should be up there. Fang shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, because. I thought all the winged kids would be together, not separated." The boy said, rolling his eye. (Other one was blacked and wasn't going anywhere.)

"We know him. But we can't tell you from where, sorry Pete." Kit said, sitting on the ground. I was standing in front of a long couch, old but good enough to sleep on. A total of three couches were counted in here. One looked to be a pull out bed and I think there was another in one of the bedrooms.

"There's a bed in that room, and another in that room. I just got a couch put in that room so be merry. And me and my friends got the water and electric back on for awhile, which is more reasons to be merry." Pete said. My eyes flicked to his arms again and he nodded grimly. "We had to climb the wires. But I've had worse." He said, walking towards the door.

"Thanks!" Wit called after him. He smirked and turned again. But as I watched through the window, I saw him shiver as he entered a house that looked scarier than ours.

"M'kay guys, let's get the sleeping down, kay?" I said, standing again. The 'others' heads whipped towards me like a practiced habit. Their eyes were glowing in the dark.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Kit said, turning towards Demon and Poison. They nodded at him.  
"Not if there's enough room for everyone." I sighed. "Okay, so this couch pulls out to a bed, so like Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel can sleep here. Let's see, Fang you can have the black couch, and Iggy, you sleep on the one your sitting on. Crush, if you don't mind, could you and Wit share a bed?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, yawning. "How about, Poison, you can sleep on the couch in there. And Kit, if you want, you can sleep on the other bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." I said.

"Naw, you can, I want to stay up for awhile." I shrugged and turned to my flock.

"I guess someone has to stay up for watch…" I said, looking around. Crush was waving a hand in the air.  
"Can I take the back door?" She asked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You do put someone on each end of the places you sleep in, don't you? Incase someone sneaks from the other end…right?" She looked shocked that I didn't already do this.  
"Not normally, but knock yourself out. Fang, you mind staying in the front?" I asked. He shook his head and stepped towards the front door and sat down.

"Great! That means I get the roof." Poison grinned and went for a window.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. Crush looked devastated.

"Never mind, I'll call if anything gets out of hand." Poison rolled his purple eyes and jumped out the window. I shook my head and walked to the back room. It was just an empty room with a bed on it. There was a blanket and a note.

'_Keep trying! We all believe in you! And I knew you had Fang there, I'm not stupid. Lemme guess, he's the dark guy, right? –Pete_' Aha. He did know. He just wanted to see if we'd tell him. I sighed and sat down. I probably wouldn't sleep a wink, but it was worth a try. Fang was on watch, and if anything took him down, no one had a chance.

I put my head down on a pillow and closed my eyes. I head the floor creak and the wind blow. I'd hear everything tonight. The springs of the bed in the next room squeaked as Wit went to sleep. I heard Demon talking to Crush by the back door.

"Do you think Piper really died when she disappeared?" Crush asked, sounding lost in her memories.

"Yes. I'm sure she did. They didn't want us alive, remember? We're not supposed to be alive."  
"You are." Crush whispered as I heard Demon walking away. I shut my eyes tighter and drifted to sleep.

**Good morning sunshine!!!**

"Por que, que hubo!" Someone said above my head. I batted at them, trying to get them away.

"Get up Max! Kit got us some food!" Angels' voice said.

"Should we tickle her?" I heard Crush suggest.

"Yes!" Nudge said happily.

"No." I said, sitting up. Crush, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were gathered around my bed. "And who spoke Spanish?" I asked. Gazzy raised his hand and grinned. Aha!

"Well? Come on! We're hungry!" Nudge said, leading me out to the living room thing. The flock was sitting around a table without legs. It was covered with food.

"You guys eat a lot too, right?" Kit asked, staring up at me questioningly.

"Have to. So, where did you get this?" I asked, letting them know with my eyes that I didn't approve of stealing.

"We didn't steal it Max. We got it from the store around the corner." Kit sighed, rolling his eyes. It's funny to think that he's actually nineteen, and not nine.

"Well, in that case…" I sat next to Fang and took a bagel. It was buttered and hot. I made "Mmm." Noises and enjoyed it. Nudge was talking rapidly to Crush now, and Total was listening with a strange doggy expression. Poison, Iggy, and Gazzy were speaking about some sort of prank, I'm sure. Kit soon joined them, leaving Wit with Angel and me to talk to Fang.

"I still don't think we should trust them. I know youre just keeping them around because Jeb doesn't like them. But they were never supposed to be alive." Fang said, looking over at me.

"No, I don't believe that. Everyone has a reason to live. Even if they weren't supposed to be created the way they were, they WERE meant to live." I said, looking over at Wit. She had heard him speaking and was now speaking stiffly to Angel.

"So, you think your friend is still alive? Because they didn't kill her on the spot? That would be kind of good, but kind of bad. If she's alive then she's trapped somewhere, right?" Nudge rambled.  
"Right. And if not, then she's lost, and this world is a big place to a winged kid. She knows what she's doing, but I'm afraid to ask Demon to check if she's alive. What if he doesn't see her? Does that mean she's dead, or is his power blocked from her some how then how will we really know if she's really dead?" Crush babbled, looking over at Demon resentfully. He gave her a shrug and turned around to ignore her. I saw his face turn slightly sad and slightly sly as he looked at something I couldn't see. Aww. He was checking to see if she was still alive.

"Anyway, do you like kitties? I do. I love them. But I don't really like dogs. 'Specially big ones. They scare me. They look like Erasers…but they're dead so I don't have to worry about them. But I do have to worry about Flyboys. They're worse than Erasers, because they're robots and can't feel pain. And Angel can't control a mind that isn't there. So we're in for it. Unless you guys plan on helping us fight them, which I guess you are because you're here. So yeah.." Nudge stopped talking and looked over at Demon, who'd just fallen over.

"What's up, D?" Kit asked, walking over to him.

"She's...she's…" He kept stuttering, not saying what he wanted. Crush was out the door by the time Wit got up and picked Demon up, holding him up by the top of his shirt.

"What is wrong?" She hissed, showing her mean side.

"She…Piper…she's alive." He said. The other kids all literally fell over. They all sat really hard and something seemed to have hit them.

"Watch it Wit!" Poison snapped, rubbing his chest.

"I'm sorry. I still can't control it." She muttered.

"Can't control what?" I asked, stepping in front of Gazzy and Angel.

"My power. See." Something _whooshed_ through the air and hit me in the chest, hard. I fell onto my butt and gasped.

"What was that?"

"Some sort of air whip. Sorry. Demon, what do you mean Pipers alive?" She turned and asked.

"I mean what I said. I just saw her. She's in somewhere dark. She was glaring at someone and talking, but as you know, I can't hear what people are saying, but I saw her. It looked like a dungeon that she was in." Demon said in a rush, looking at the door out of the corner of his eye. Then he seemed to remember his power and looked up.

**Crush**

She knew what he was going to say before he said it. It was going to be a good thing, but a bad thing. Piper was alive, but she was captive. So was this good, or bad? She could be crazy by now, from being kept in a cage for so long. Or maybe not. Maybe she knew that they're coming to get her. No, that was impossible, cause they thought she was dead. Until now. _Why had we never thought to check before?! Were we that blinded by sadness?! I can't believe-what is that thing!? _ Crush back flapped, scared of what she just saw. A huge wolf like thing was in front of her, glaring with robotic red eyes.

"Ahh, so you're a Flyboy. Ugly thing, aren't ya?" She laughed. The Flyboy lunged at her, grabbing air.

"You will come, and you will die. Or you will lead us to Maximum, come willingly, and die."

"Or, I could just kick your big, ugly butt here and now, getting this over with." Crush hissed, disappearing and reappearing behind it. She slammed her foot into its legs. Or that's what she was aiming for, but she caught it in between the wings. "Oops." She breathed as it turned around to face her. It took out a gun and aimed it at her, suggesting that she come quietly so she could die in ease. "Uh…no!" She yelled. It was a good time to try out her 'crushing' power. So she concentrated on it.

A terrible crunching noise told her that she was doing it right. The wolf ish thing started towards her, but its hand crunched to its side, making it stop. Slowly it started to curl into its self, the metal turning into a large ball of fur and metal. Her anger at it for taking her sister and friends made her power stronger, soon she found herself glaring as it quickly turned to scrap metal. Crush felt her energy leave her, her green wings soon stopped flapping as the ball of metal fell to the ground. Falling, falling, squish.

**Demon.**

He saw her falling and sped up. She should never have ran out on them! He caught her and tucked her wings in. It wasn't her fault.  
"Demon, what happened? Did you see?" Wit asked, finally catching up with him.

"Yes, she fell. I think she was using her power." Demons voice shook.

"Why would she be using her power?" Kit asked, looking down.

"I think this could be why." Max came up, holding a ball of furry metal.

"Is that a Flyboy?" Gazzy asked. Demon shook his head, looking down at Crush. Her eyes were flicking underneath her lids. He would have to make sure not to loosen his grip, or she'd teleport while she was unconscious. She'd been known to do that.

"I think it was, but she got to it first. One down, millions to go!" Max said sarcastically.

"Are we going to get Piper?" Wit asked, turning towards Kit.

"Nah, we're going to leave her." Demon said, clamping his mouth shut afterwards.

"Shut up, Demon! I always let you be a jerk to me when you're scared or worried or something else! It's just so freaking annoying and sometimes you hurt my feelings!" Wit snapped, staring at him with cold eyes. He went back about a foot. She was usually in a good mood. That was a first, for him. First she threatened to choke him with his own shirt. Now, she's yelling at him.

"Wit, Demons just got his own way of dealing with things." Poison said, flapping his wings and putting a hand on Wits shoulder. She shrugged it off; Kit must have seen what was coming and took Crush from Demon. Wit surged forward quickly and punched him hard in the face. He felt warm blood seep from his nose and down into his mouth. He wiped it, so he didn't have to taste the ickly stuff.

"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted, seeing her flinch.

"For you being a jerk!" She yelled back. He flew towards her slightly only to be stopped by Poisons wings, blocking Wit. "No! Move Poison! If he's going to hit me, let him! Let him be a big man! Let's see it!" She yelled, pushing Poison and sticking her chin out. Demon was more aware of what was going on now, and not blinded by anger. He turned and flew forward, slowly so they could keep up.

"I think you gave him a good taste of his own medicine." Nudge said. Max just looked shocked.

"Do they do that often?" She asked, sounding like she was behind him by far.

"No, usually it's the guys that get into fist fights. Girls are usually the ones to break us up. Crush got hit once, and now she never let's Wit break us up," Kit mused, remembering. Demon remembered that day really well. It was an accident. Demon and Poison had been fighting about a prank Poison had pulled that left Demon drenched in ink. They were fist fighting, street fighting, whatever you'd want to call it. Crush and Wit were running to stop them, and just as Demon swung his left fist, it hit Crush right in the eye. She didn't cry, she just looked shocked. And then teleported to her room. _Smooth,_ he thought, _real smooth. Let the youngest one beat you up. Then again, I can't exactly hit her. Well, I could, but I really don't want to. I do value my life and motor skills._ He looked behind him; Crush was flying by herself again. She looked depressed and wasn't talking to anyone. He slowed down and let everyone go in front of him. Wit smacked her wing against his head. Demon sighed and flew next to Crush contently, feeling scared that she'd fall again.

"What happened?" Crush asked, sounding emotionless. So unlike her.

"There was just a slight flight fight." Demon said.

"Lemme guess, Poison hit you? Then you hit him?" Crush guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Wit hit me and I"- she cut me off.

"Did you hit her?!" She clenched her fists, ready to hit him again. Demon shook his head quickly, wiping the blood off his face.

"No, I flew away, thank you very much. I have some self control you know." Demon sighed, looking away. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and shivered, wanting nothing more than to reach up and touch her hand.

"Good. It's nice to know. What did you _do?_ Wit never hits people…" Crush said, amused now.

"I was just…being sarcastic. _She asked if we were going to get Piper._ I mean, how hard is it to figure out that of course we are going to get our friend?! She's not four years old anymore and she needs to grow up!" Demon hissed, looking to Crush for help. She was always the one to calm him down. That was just how it was. Even when they were in cages. She was right next to him and was always right, though he didn't want to admit it.

"She misses her and she's scared. What do you think she's going to do? Be all peppy and happy?" Crush said, defending her friend.

"No, because not everyone is like you." Demon grumbled, flying forward. He heard Crush sigh and shake her head.

"Do you know where your friend is?" Max asked from beside him.

"No, I can only see what her environment looks like. And would you know where she is? Never been in a cell that looks familiar?" He shot, looking at Piper again. She was angry now, yelling something at a wall. She was chained by the ankle and was glaring down at a plate of what was probably supposed to be food. She looked dangerously skinny. _Oh, Piper. You're so stupid._ In his opinion, Piper was stupid. She always did things that would never get her anywhere. She never got angry unless someone was hurt or on their death beds. She only got even. And if you wanted to mess with her, better believe she'll fight dirty before you declare that you'll fight her. Something like that. But you also better believe that she was always the first to say "Take me first! Here, I wanna see you try big guy!" When David said he was going to do an experiment. It was funny, cause he never wanted to start with her, he wanted to start with Kit, but Piper was too tough for that, wasn't she? Back to the present.

"Actually, I was once in [enter place Max was captive with the girls." Demon felt himself fall a few feet.

"Do you think…?" He asked, feeling light headed.

"Possibly. But not likely. Did that make sense?" She said, looking around.

"Not at all. So where to now, Max?" Angel said, looking up at Max with wide eyes.

"Uh…I think we're going to…France, to get Piper. I think she's in the dungeon that we were in when we saw the director." Max said, looking over to see if she was right. Angel shrugged. Demon sighed.

**Wit**

Wit was seething. She could feel anger rolling off her in waves. Demon was always taking his anger out on her and she let him! If he would learn to freaking be scared instead of angry, then this wouldn't have happened. She didn't want to be mad at him, but it was impossible with him having an attitude like that! So her only solution was to punch the words out of him. Silly, but effective. Poison didn't want to be near her right now, she could tell. But too bad. He was. She really wanted to apologize, but it was better just to let the subject rest.

"Hey, Wit, why'd you-

"I don't know, Poison. I just did. Now would you rather have a matching bruise or be on my good side?" She asked. Poison put his hands up, obviously choosing choice B.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know. That's all." He said, looking down. _Great, just great now two of my best friends hate me. Perfect. This is so nice._ Wit thought, tears stinging her eyes. She fought them back, blinking a few harsh times.

"I'm sorry. I guess he really got me mad." Wit sighed.

A few days later, Wit was sitting in a tree, waiting for Kit to come back with a place to stay. It was a warm night, too warm. Poison was asleep next to her, Crush and Demon below her and the other flock was across from them. It was weird, because she could tell they still didn't trust them. What could she do to gain their trust?

**Max**

I don't know why we were going to [France but we were, and I think I might be too trusting of this new flock. They weren't really a flock though. More like a really broken group of friends. It wasn't pretty. Fang sat on a branch with Iggy, while I was with Angel, and Gazzy and Nudge got stuck together on another one. Total was whining about it being too warm. I sighed. I could really get used to this sleeping in a house every night thing. Fang didn't like it too much, but he really didn't like anything too much. **(A/N: Hey, guys, I just had this weird thought. If the voice was Max's dad which happens to be Jeb, then it was him saying that she was growing up, and it was him that was saying that she was crazy about Fang. Isn't that weird? And-I'll shut up and tell ya later…sorry)**.

"So, if you added that stupid stuff you carry around to the crap Max has in her bag with some hair spray, you would have one major bomb!" Iggy was talking, seeming to be thinking of something to blow up. I don't know why he got so talkative all of the sudden.

"Sure, cool. Yup. Uh-huh." Fang was saying, looking at nothing.

"Dude, that is so un-cool. I already stopped talking. You can stop drooling over Max now." Iggy said, grinning. Fang, still looking forward, smacked the back of his head and rolled his eyes, which were still in a daze. "What'd I do? I mean, I was just speakin' the truth. We're not that stu-

"Shut up." Fang said, looking at the sky. I sighed and looked down to see what Nudge and Gazzy were talking about.

"So we should have gotten a kitten instead of a dog, because we already have had enough of dogs in our lifetime. Not that I don't like Total, because he's nothing compared to an Eraser, but really now. How can we want a dog over a cat? Or why didn't we get a bird?! Cause then it could fly with us, instead of us having to carry it. And I tried to carry Total once, but he was really heavy. My wings didn't like that much. Or, what if …" She continued, but I went on to listening to Crush and Demon across from us.

"When do you think this damn bruise will go away?" Demon asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe next time you'll think before you piss her off." Crush snapped, crossing her arms and turning away. I laughed slightly. Poison was asleep next to Wit, who was staring over at us.

"Guys, I got a place!" Kits' voice made Nudge and Wit fall off of their branches, but before Wit made it to the ground, Poison grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up.

"You guys ready?" I asked my flock. And the others. I really need to come up with something better than 'the others'. It's sad, really.

"Yes!" Nudge exclaimed; the rest nodding. I looked over at Wit and the others, they nodded.

"Uh…I think it's going to storm pretty bad tonight." Demon said quietly.

"And how would you know that?" Crush asked.  
"I dunno, I guessed. Why don't you ask Wit? She can taste the air, and I can sense the storm." Demon laughed. It was weird for me to see him laugh, because for the whole four days I'd known him, he didn't really come off as a joking kind of guy. That seemed to be Poisons job.

"The air? It tastes like…well, it tastes cold and hot. Not good. And it tastes like danger. Yup." Wit said, looking at Poison, whose mouth was open.

"Uh…Wit, that taste is tornado. Have you ever seen one?" He asked gently. Wit looked confused. What did they never watch television in their old house thing?

"Let's get going!" I said, hopping down from my branch. Angel followed me, landing on her feet (unlike me, I landed in a squat, with one hand in front of me to stop me from falling on my face.) and smiling at me. Gazzy jumped down, then Fang and Iggy. Total was in Fangs bag and complaining about the air bugging him. He was whimpering.

"Shut it! We're about to get into a place for the night, so shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Shutting up." He mumbled.

"Uh…it's this way. We can walk, it's not that far." Kit said, walking towards a light. We followed slowly, me picking up the back with Fang.  
"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Never was." He said, looking forward.

"You acted like it." I accused. He sighed and shook his head, still walking. I saw Wit glance back at me from the corner of her eyes. "They aren't that bad, are they?" I asked him, wondering if he really thought I was doing the wrong thing. If I had to, I'd make them leave. The last time I let someone stay, he left, along with Gazzy and Iggy. We were separated too long, and even though he promised never to leave me like that again, I figured if he could do it once, he can do it again.

"Nope; but I still don't think they're very…trustworthy." Fang said, keeping his pace with mine.

"Why? Because you don't like Wits attitude?" I asked, remembering their glaring contests.

"I just don't trust them." Fang said, meaning yes, that was why. Man, sometimes, we really need to swallow our pride. 


End file.
